


Hats

by Storm89



Series: Two Angels and a Hunter [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Balthazar is amused, Dean is annoyed, Fluffiness, M/M, Sock Monkey Hat, cas being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds a new hat that he likes, which makes Dean irritated and Balthazar amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hats

Dean was waiting by the Impala for his two angels. Sam and Gabriel were investigating another job that was nearby, so he was in his FBI suit already and was waiting for his lovers.

“Well, don’t you look spiffy.”

He looked to the side and saw Balthazar walking up to him wearing a black suit. He grinned as the blonde angel went to him and gave him a kiss.

“You look good in a suit.” Dean said.

“So do you.” Balthazar as he let his eyes travel Deans figure, he then frowned as he looked around, “Where’s Cas?”

Dean looked at him in surprise.

“I thought he was with you.”

Balthazar shook his head.  
“He said he saw something interesting in a store and was going to look at it before he came here.”

There was a silence between them until a gravelly voice spoke up.

“Hello Dean, Hello Balthazar.”

They looked to the side and stared at Castiel.

He was in his usual attire except for the sock monkey hat he was wearing. 

Dean looked at Castiel in disbelief while Balthazar tried very hard not to laugh. 

“Cas, what the hell is that on your head?”

“It’s a hat.”

“I know it’s a hat, but why that hat, man?”

“I like it.”

“Well, you got take it off Cas, it’s a kids hat.”

“Why?”

“You just can’t.” Dean growled, “Take it off.”

“No.”

Dean looked at him in surprise and then tried to grab the hat, but Castiel moved out of the way. He reached again and Cas again moved away.

“Cas, give me the damn hat!”

Balthazar just smiled as he leaned against the impala as he watched his lovers argue over the adorable hat Cas is wearing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much based on a Twitter pic of Mischa in a sock monkey hat
> 
> So, here is my new SPN fic, Two Angels and A Hunter, (which is so original) and its around my favorite threesome pairing, Destielazar (DeanX Castiel X Balthazar) because there are seriously not enough fics of this pairing. I just loved Balthazar and his connection to Cas and Destiel is my OTP, so them meshed is my perfect pairing. These are just a bunch of one shots, ranging from fluff, angst and a lot of smut. 
> 
> There will also be some Sabriel in here, because I think they are just too adorable not to be put in. 
> 
> Thank you, MaggyStar17 for the inspiration with your own Destielazar fics, thanks a lot hun!
> 
> Be patient with me please, because i am in school, so I will update slowly. 
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved!


End file.
